


you make me wanna shout

by nutelladownpour



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends With Benefits, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutelladownpour/pseuds/nutelladownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is too quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me wanna shout

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with this piece of horse shit  
> maybe you'll actually get updates from me sometime who knows

    Tyler was never a particularly loud guy. When he was younger, he was quiet and reserved, just as he was raised to be. He had always believed that he was made to be seen, not heard, and acted as such. It didn’t help that he was homeschooled, so he didn’t know and other kids besides his siblings and who he met at church. When his mother would take him along with her on trips to the supermarket or sometimes even the mall, he was always appalled at how other children his age would act. He never understood how anybody could be so loud without even caring about what others thought.

 

    This continued into high school, where he was the silent, homeschooled nerd until he finally worked up the courage to try out for the basketball team. Being on an organized sports team helped him come out of his shell just a little bit, but he still wouldn’t yell along with his teammates when on the bench or after a game. It just felt so wrong, like it was something he should never be doing.

 

    The first time Tyler yelled in his life, it was at his laptop in the basement of his parent’s house. He had just given up on college, deciding to pursue his dreams of making music. For some reason, it felt alright to be screaming as long as he was creating, and if his parents weren’t at home to think he was dying. From then on, Tyler did scream quite a lot, but only when playing music. He didn’t need to be loud when it wasn’t completely necessary.

 

    And that’s what led to this - his band mate and best friend hovering over him with a confused expression on his face. “Hey Ty?” Josh mumbled softly, concern showing on his features. Josh was never one to hide what he was thinking or feeling, the polar opposite of his friend.

 

    Tyler groaned quietly from underneath him, not too pleased at the sudden halt. Of course, he loved talking to Josh, but not when they were both mostly naked and in bed together. “What?” he mumbled back, refraining from bucking his hips up into Josh’s hand, which was still wrapped around his cock.

 

    “Why are you so quiet in bed?” Tyler stared back at Josh before laughing softly, pulling the other down to kiss him gently.

 

    “I’m not quiet, Josh,” he whispered, his tone defying his words immediately. “I’m just not very loud.”

 

    Josh’s brows furrowed as he kissed Tyler back, pulling away to look down at him again. “Yeah, but you are quiet,” he defended himself. “I’ve only heard you moan like one time, and you covered your mouth so quickly that it barely counts.”

 

    “Maybe you’re just loud in bed,” Tyler huffed, getting impatient again. “Can we have this conversation later? You were kinda in the middle of something.” He illustrated his point by pressing his hips up, biting his lip as Josh’s hand slid down his cock ever so slightly.

 

    Josh sighed, obviously not wanting to put it off, but still continued to stroke the man underneath him. Tyler let out a shaky breath, possibly the loudest noise he had ever made in bed, before quickly biting his lips to muffle any future sounds.

 

    “Why don’t you moan for me?” Josh mumbled, leaning down to kiss along Tyler’s neck, lips barely brushing against his skin. He knew how sensitive Tyler’s neck was, and his point was proven by the other shivering under him slightly.

 

    “Am I not good enough?” he continued, kissing down Tyler’s torso as he continued to slowly jerk him off. Still, Tyler said nothing, focusing too hard on not letting any noises escape. Josh let out a frustrated groan before moving even lower, sucking a dark mark onto Tyler’s hip as he let go of his dick.

 

    “Joooosh,” Tyler whined, pressing his hips up closer to Josh’s face. “Please…”

 

    “Please what, Ty?” Josh asked teasingly, slowly parting Tyler’s legs as he settled in between them. “You don’t make any sounds for me, how am I supposed to know what you like?” he continued kissing downwards, past Tyler’s hip bones and back up the inside of his thighs. “Do I not please you, baby boy?” he breathed, taking the sensitive skin of Tyler’s thigh in between in his teeth gently and feeling the other jolt above him.

 

    “Y-you do,” Tyler whispered, squirming under Josh. “Just please do something-”

 

    “I’ll touch you if you at least let me know what you want,” Josh continued teasing in a low voice, kissing back down, farther away from where Tyler wanted his mouth to be. “You have to make sounds for me, baby.”

 

    Tyler groaned, leaning back against the pillow as he spoke. “Holy fuck Josh just do something. Touch me, suck me, fuck me, just fucking do something already,” he mumbled, still not loud but definitely a slight increase in volume.

 

    Josh whimpered against his thigh, moving back upward towards his hips. “I wanna hear you while I do it,” he mumbled, dragging his tongue up the side of Tyler’s cock slowly. “Let go for me, Tyler. I want you to be loud.”

 

    Tyler moved his hand away from his mouth, gripping the sheets below him as Josh licked around his cock. He breathed heavily, parting his lips to let a small whimper escape. He closed his eyes, opening them only when he felt Josh’s tongue go even lower.

 

    “Oh my god, Josh,” he whispered as he felt Josh’s tongue around his hole, leaving tiny little licks to tease him even further. He had never had this done to him before, making it feel even better. He could have swore that he could feel Josh smirk as he finally let a sound out, and he was rewarded by a broad lick across his rim. He gasped, moving his hands down to grip Josh’s hair, earning a moan from him. Josh was always very loud in bed, a stark contrast to Tyler’s silence.

 

    “What was that?” Josh mumbled as he pulled away, before sucking on his fingers gently. “I didn’t quite hear you…” He ducked his head down again, pushing the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscles and moving it inside of Tyler, delighted to hear another gasp come from the other.

 

    “Oh fuck,” Tyler moaned, his cheeks heating up at how loud he was being. Everything about this felt like it should be wrong, but he was loving it anyway. Judging by the sounds coming from Josh, he was too.

 

    Tyler jumped again as Josh pushed a finger into him, licking around it as he began to move it in and out of him. “Josh…” Tyler moaned, his noises gaining volume slowly. “Fuck J, you feel so good.” Talking during sex was something he had never done, and wasn’t quite used to. Josh did it a lot though, so he had picked up on it a bit.

 

    “You feel so good, I want you inside me Josh, want you to make me yours,” he babbled, not quite sure what was coming out of his mouth at this point. He couldn’t really pay attention to his words when he had Josh Dun in between his legs, fucking him with his tongue and fingers.

 

    Tyler moaned loudly (actually loudly - Josh thought he could die happy at that moment) as Josh curled his fingers inside him, moving them a bit faster as he desperately searched for his prostate. “Josh, fuck me,” he groaned, rolling his hips downward on the other’s face.

    

    Josh pulled his mouth away, resting his head against Tyler’s thigh and still thrusting his fingers into him as he moaned himself. Tyler sat up slightly and swore as he saw that he had a hand down his own boxers, stroking himself quickly as he fucked Tyler with his fingers. That sight alone caused Tyler to groan, and when Josh’s fingers finally hit his prostate, he came hard.

 

    “Holy fuck Josh, you’re so good at this, you’re so fucking hot I love you so much,” Tyler babbled, thrusting down on Josh’s fingers as he rode out his high. When he came down from it, Josh pulled his fingers out of him, thrusting into his own hand only a few more times before he came too, groaning loudly against Tyler’s thigh.

 

    Neither of them spoke for a while, both of them panting quietly before Josh moved back up to peck Tyler’s lips quickly. Tyler crinkled his nose up, whining softly “Josh, that’s gross,” he mumbled.

 

    Josh laughed, wrapping his arm around Tyler and holding him close to him. “I just had my tongue in your ass, I’m sure you can deal with a quick peck after.”

 

    Tyler smiled, feeling himself start to drift off as he let his eyes close. “You’ll have to do that again,” he whispered, his cheeks heating up slightly. “It was _really_ fucking good.”

 

    Josh shrugged, closing his own eyes before responding. “Then you’ll have to be loud again.”

**Author's Note:**

> soz


End file.
